


Scorched Memories

by Kurokaito



Category: One Piece
Genre: Adventure, Childhood Trauma, Doctor - Freeform, F/M, Fantasy, One Piece Universe, Original Character(s), Romance, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:54:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21821779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurokaito/pseuds/Kurokaito
Summary: When your purpose, which you have been working on for your entire life, is taken, are you able to stand back up? Will you be able to find something new? Or will you drown into the void that its absence has created. Will you stop breathing and accept fate does not have more in store for you? What will you do?I know what I did.I stopped.Time seemed to stand still. The world moved around me but my mind kept my body at that one point. The moment my entire life, existence, friends, family -My everything- went up in flames before my eyes.That was the day I assumed I died.
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace/OC
Kudos: 5





	1. Ambition

_“Then why don’t you become my daughter?”_

Mint green eyes reflected the evening sun. All joy sucked out of those once lively orbs that stared at the giant man before them. “ _What use does that have?_ ” they turned to look at the plane of ashes surrounding her.

“ _Use?_ ” the man laughed heartily, “ _To be free, yet have a home to return to_ ”. Cold ran through her veins as the warm laugh mixed with memories of what her life was.

Slowly the girl stood up. Raven hair pooled around her frail underweight body. She glanced up at the towering male. The white moon-shaped moustache balancing on his upper lip gave his face a forever smile. The man was at least four or five times her size, a white cape with a red inside draped over his shoulders. He wore white trousers and a dark blue waistband which probably sufficed as belt. An enormous spear stood next to him, held by his right hand. If it weren’t for the girl’s uncaring attitude towards dead, she probably would have turned tail.

“ _How can I be a daughter without your blood running through my veins?_ ” she questioned sceptically. The man let out a booming laughter, the men standing behind him echoed snickering.

“ _You need no blood for family ties_ ” he stomped the spear on the ground, “ _as the heart is all what matters!_ ”

The men behind him cheered at this. With a grin under his moustache he held up a hand, silencing his men. “ _What do you say little girl?_ ” he questioned.

The girl looked around her, the place she once called home. Longing and sadness filled her eyes as she turned to the man. “ _If I may_ ” she looked down shyly, “ _Perhaps I could try_ ” her words were barely a whisper but created ear deafening cheering from the men. The voice of the man booming over them. “ _Welcome to the Whitebeard family!_ ”

The raven haired girl smiled fondly at the memory that had visited her dream. A lazy yawn and a satisfying stretch had her rolling out of the bed with a loud clunk. She groaned and slowly sat up looking around her room. She owned the quarters close to the captain of the Whitebeard pirates, which meant it was on the higher floors of the ship. These floors also happened to contain the 16 division commanders. The rooms shared the same lay-out, having a private bathing chamber, a walk-in closet and a big room. Every one of them decorated differently though.

A set of oak doors lead to the hall. Opposite of that door stood a grand mahogany desk against the wall. Papers, books and writing utensils scattered on and around it. The left wall was one big bookcase, filled to the brim with books, some even piled up in front of it. In the middle of the right wall stood a grand bed she just rolled off from. The sheets and the pillows were pine coloured and covered the whole surface of the bed. Underneath that blanket were another 13 fluffy blanket the girl often used for cuddling in the colder nights. On each side of the bed there was a door. The left one lead to the walk in closet while the right lead to a small private bathing chamber.

The girl shuffled over the wooden floor to the bathroom where she dropped her nightgown and stepped under the shower. A sigh of relieve leaving her lips at the contact of the warm water.

When she deemed herself warm and clean, she got out and wrapped a towel around her nicely curved body. She had seen women who filled out a lot more, but she didn’t envy them. If anything, she was glad with an average body.

She moved herself into the closet and shifted through the clothes hanging neatly from racks. The girl settled on stretchy umber coloured pants, a white button up blouse and a chocolate brown chillet. While dressing herself she made sure that all her weapons were neatly hidden within her clothes. She never went anywhere without them.

After giving herself a last turn in the mirror, she went on her way towards the galley for some breakfast.

“Spades! You are early”.

“A simple good morning would suffice,” the girl turned to meet the electric blue eyes of the first in command. Marco the Phoenix. He grinned sheepishly, probably still dealing with a hangover from last night drinking party. “And I could say the same for you. How is your head?” she turned heel to continue her walk. It took the lean, muscled blonde-haired man a mere 2 strides to catch up to the girl.

“I’m fine” he announced.

“Ah, then it’s probably just your face” Spades smirked.

“Ouch” Marco grunted, patting an imaginary burn on his arm. You glanced over at his sheepish looking face. He was not bad looking, he had pronounced masculine properties, like his prominent jawline, the light layer of stubbles on his chin and let’s not forget his rectangular face. A short cropped haircut had his blonde hair looking a bit like the top of a pineapple. It may have been odd on anyone else but it suited him.

His strongest property laid in his body though. Having examined all of the crew, for her job, he was one of the few who had well balanced muscles.

“Am I that handsome?” Marco smirked teasingly. The girl blinked, only then realising she was staring. “Considering your competition… you could conclude that” she stated dryly.

Marco looked thrown off his pace, “you aren’t supposed to agree… I think”.

Spades looked up bored, “you said it yourself and now you are denying it?” she shook her head clicking her tongue, “you sound like a woman”.

Marco laughed at that remark. Spades merely rolled her eyes with a smirk and opened the door to the Galley. Loud chattering met her ears as if someone was slamming the drums non-stop. When she retrieved food from the kitchen, she scuffled over to a grand table holding most of the present commanders.

“Spades, dear what are you wearing?” a man dressed in traditional Japanese, female clothing asked. A thick layer of make-up hid the wrinkles of his frown.

“Good morning Izo” Spades said while sitting down next to Jozu.

Jozu was a giant, compared to everyone else. He was just a tiny bit smaller than Whitebeard. He was dressed in a black sleeveless shirt that hugged his muscles tightly. Spades never quite understood the way the man gained muscle as his upper body was certainly buff, but as you got to his lower half it thin out into legs that shouldn’t fit the image, but somehow did.

“Spades, where is the kimono I specifically picked out for you last week? You looked so gorgeous in it!” Izo exclaimed. Spades munched on a piece of bread, “it’s in my closet, I don’t like wearing it that much. Whenever I work with patients, the possibility exists that my clothes get all bloody” she mused, picking a piece of the bread and popping it into her mouth.

Izo sighed defeated, “just wear it sometime okay? You look so great in feminine clothes”.

Spades gave an absentminded nod. Her eyes darted over each plate until they fell on Haruta’s plate. He was a guy looking in his mid-twenties or late teens. The short crop of brown hair danced as he happily ate the food placed before himself. “Haruta” Spades started, causing the guy to flinch and glance up at her with his indigo eyes. “I told you to eat less carbs this week. The course still hasn’t completely gotten rid of your allergy” she scolded. His eyes dimmed as he slowly shoved his plate away. “If you keep off the carbs and come see me each day you will be able to eat them again next week” she stated and replaced the plate of food with her own bowl of soup.

“Okay Spades” he muttered looking down into the thick tomato soup.

A hearty laugh had the girl turning around to face the head cook and 4th division commander, Thatch. “And you, you should look at what every crewmember takes with him! It’s not like I can babysit every damn member 24/7” Spades snapped, which only caused Thatch to laugh louder.

“Don’t worry so much Spades, a few mistakes on their side doesn’t immediately kill them” he smirked and patted her back roughly.

She braced her hands on the table and glared up at him. Thatch wasn’t a man Spades could take serious on the first glance. His blonde pompadour hairstyle going to the back of his head mismatched colours with his black goatee. The small scar running under his left eye to his temple didn’t add to any seriousness he could possess. It rather looked like he gained it by some stupid stunt of his.

But being here longer than today, Spades knew full well what force this man possessed. The force that gained him the title as fourth in command.

A defeated sigh left the girls lips as she rubbed her temples. “Near death is not killing either” she groaned and looked up at the comical man, “but I suppose that’s what I am here for” she scoffed before returning to her meal.

Thatch chuckled and took a seat on the other side of her with a plate of his own food.

Spades didn’t partake a lot in the chattering that went across the table, she listened with care to every piece of information that was revealed. Of course, she could just ask questions of what their plans were and what was on the agenda of the crew, but this was more entertaining. Besides, that meant she had to initiate a talk that will probably go on longer than she would like.

When her food had disappeared she went out of the noisy Galley. Her nimble feet made no sounds as she strode to the study of her Captain. Before the door she stood and listened for any sounds inside. Paper rustled and pen scratched on paper. Her hand rose and knocked two short times. A gruff voice absentmindedly gave her permission to enter.

The raven haired girl opened and closed it behind her. “Morning Pops, I got some new medicine that should taste better than the last one” she said rummaging through the small bag at her hip, “and another session is in order considering we will be going on land today” she summed.

The big man at the desk looked up. “Good morning Spades” he spoke standing up and moving over to the bed.

“Did Ruri come by last night?” she questioned while switching the empty bottles of medicine with full ones.

“She did” he confirmed.

Spades inspected the IV drips and the other medical machines. Taking up the notepad at the bedside she scribbled down the information and took a moment to think over new herb blends that could better the results. Whitebeard sat on the bed and smiled gently at the focused girl. “What session will it be today?” he questioned.

Her head snapped up and her eyes looked over his massive figure. “Will you be fighting today?” she questioned with a good natured glare.

His chuckle rumbled through the cabin, “a boy has claimed to take my head. He should be on that island” he stated.

She nodded and whipped out several needles. “Then arms and shoulders” she stated definite. Whitebeard nodded and took his robe off, revealing his ripped, scarred torso. She motioned for the man to lay down and he followed the order reluctantly.

Within seconds several needles pierced his arms and shoulders. All hitting different points that aided in bettering his blood circulation and oxygen flow.

Spades nodded contently at her work and took a seat next to the bed. “That boy must be stupid. Going after your head” she huffed crossing her arms.

Whitebeard’s head turned to face her, a grin on his lips. “You tend to call ambitions stupid” he mused.

She rolled her eyes, looking away. She knew full well it wasn’t completely stupid. It was something she envied. Having a resolve and following it through, even if it seems impossible.

“Have you given it some thought?” the man questioned.

She turned to face him with a deadpanned look. “I always think about it. But it’s never realistic enough to accept” she grunted annoyed.

“Realistic?” roaring laughter filled the room, causing the girl to glare harder. “Realism has no means for dreams!”

“That may be, but without the realism of it actually being achievable I’d rather don’t bother with it” she huffed.

His eyes twinkled with interest. “And what might this unrealistic goal be?”

“Take down the government” she stated dryly.

The man burst into another laughing fit. People passing the cabin looked worried at the closed doors. Wondering what had their captain in such high spirits.

“Quit laughing!” Spades hissed.

“Why protect an ideal that you don’t find worthy of pursuing?” he mused.

Spades stared at the old man, her stare soon turning into a scowl. She turned her head to avoid pouting at the man. “I dislike being made fun of…” she muttered.

A deep breath left the man’s lips as he turned his head to face the pillow. “5 more minutes” she muttered and got up. Spades fumbled with a small bottle, which when opened, released an oily substance. The smell of herbs filled the room, it smelled spicy but slightly sweet. “This will ease up the muscles” she explained while rubbing it over the muscled back, “this should support your reckless behaviour today”.

Whitebeard grunted, letting her know he heard it but cared little. She rolled her eyes and massaged his muscles.

When she was done she pulled the needles out of the man and stored them in the places they came from. “I’m done” she stated, wiping her hands on the bedsheets.

Whitebeard slowly got up and sat on the edge of the bed. He gave his shoulders a test roll and tensed the muscles in his arms. A glint in his eyes at the ease of the movement was enough as a thank you for the girl. “I’ll be off” she announced and left the room.

Outside, her eyes fell upon 3 men that were loitering around, probably trying to find out what their pops had been laughing about. “What?” she snapped. They held their hands up defensively and muttered excuses as they scurried away. “Thought so” she huffed and left for the infirmary.


	2. He wants his head

As usual the day in the infirmary was pretty regular. The morning consisted of preparing medicine and giving orders to the nurses. Spades was the head doctor. She was the one in charge of maintaining the stock, making new and personalized medicine and training the staff. Ruri was her second in command. She was the one who had learned the most from Spades. The taught materials ranged from making medicine to 24 hour surgeries. The only thing she didn’t teach in practice was her needle treatments. She taught the pressure and energy points, but she didn’t let them stick needles in people to try it out, since mistakes could prove fatal.

The midday consisted of checking up on the staff and correcting wherever needed.

As evening arrived a knock on the door had her tear away from her work to open the door. Marco, the first in command looked down on her. “We have a new guy on board, wondering if you can check up on him” he asked pointing his thumb over his shoulder.

Spades arched a brow at the tall male. “A new guy? I thought pops went to some brat wanting his head?”

Marco gave a chuckle, “yeah, that’s the kid. He plans on making him part of the family”.

Spades blinked, crossing her arms and a scowl appearing on her face. “He wants someone who wants his head?” she shook her head disapproving but still moved out of the infirmary. Marco started walking to lead the way. “Did the brat accept the offer?” she questioned without looking at the blonde haired male.

“Nah, he said pops could go to hell” Marco grinned at the memory, “and he is about the same age as you” he remarked.

Spades shrugged, “someone my age challenging pops is a brat” she stated.

Suddenly Marco halted and opened a door. “Ah you brought Spades” Thatch smiled upon their arrival, “didn’t think she’d want to treat him”.

“A patient is a patient” Spades shrugged moving past the men to the body laying peacefully on the bed. “Did someone knock him out?” she questioned eyeing his tranquil state.

“He received a good beating” Marco snickered.

“Figured” she rolled her eyes, knowing full well what their captain was capable off.

Her hand pulled the blanket off the resting body, eyes running over his half naked body. His short raven hair hung messily around his head. A grin tugged at the woman’s face at the sight of freckles adorning the man’s cheekbones. It was a trait you didn’t see a lot. Next her eyes moved over his well formed jawline, to his well-toned chest. She frowned and moved over.

The two crewmates watched in silence as her fingers slid along the man’s side. Then up over the middle of his chest and down the other side. Her eyebrows creased in a frown. “Did pops go easy on him?”

“Probably” Marco shrugged.

“I almost feel bad for him” she mused, “besides some bruising and battering, there isn’t a lot going on”. A flick of her wrist made a set of senbon needles appear in her hands. Marco looked uneasy at the armed woman. “You are going to treat him right?” he questioned, slightly worried for the stranger.

Spades rolled her eyes, “no, I will stab him to dead”.

Marco and Thatch shifted on their spot.

“Geez, know sarcasm” she sighed, “I’m just going to make sure he won’t be feeling a thing tomorrow”.

“Why is that needed?” Thatch spoke.

“Because,” she groaned, “I like experimenting” she pointed her needles at the two men, “you people barely get battered up. I don’t get enough practice because of you” she huffed.

Both men looked at each other before bursting out laughing. She rolled her eyes at their antics, a small grin on her face as she turned back to her patient.

Within seconds his body was decorated with needles. When she moved to his legs she paused. Her soft hands moved under his calves and lifted his leg in the air. Marco and Thatch looked on confused, wondering what she could gain from lifting his leg.

“Some nice muscles” she muttered before putting his leg down.

“What….” Marco and Thatch looked on with disturbed faces. Spades ignored the duo and finished up the treatment.

“He should be 100% tomorrow” she stated and dropped the needles back in their rightful place.

“Thanks Spades” Marco grinned.

She glanced up at him, “A patient is a patient” she stated and left the room. Thatch deemed the situation fine and left the opposite direction while Marco stalked after the girl.

“A patient with ‘nice muscles’” he cited teasingly.

She glared up, “I can enjoy some good anatomy aesthetics”.

“Aesthetics of a boy your age” he noted.

“Boys my age are toddlers” she grunted, “shouldn’t you be pestering someone else? Maybe someone who doesn’t have the power to keep you alive after?” she mused.

“Did I hit a nerve?” Marco mused, his lazy eyes twinkling with amusement. Spades growled and punched his side, causing him to slightly budge to the side with a groan. “Guess I did” he grinned triumphantly.

Spades flicked him off before speeding up her pace towards the Galley for diner. Leaving a chuckling Marco in her wake.

After consuming diner she treated Haruta for his allergy. Which entailed putting needles into his skin and reading a book for an hour. Then she send him on his way and called Ruri. The raven haired female instructed her on the routine of Whitebeard’s night treatment. Ruri obeyed happily, her red eyes shining at the praise she received for last night.

When everything in the infirmary was done for the night, Spades retired to her bedroom. There she took a soothing bath, brushed her teeth and read a few pages before sleep overtook her body.

A loud crash had the raven haired girl jump out of her bed, needles in the spaces between her fingers as her eyes scanned the dark room. She groaned, the crash had nothing to do with her room. Putting the needles back under the pillow she put on her nightgown made for walking the ship and moved out of her sleeping quarters. Looking left and right she slowly scuffled over to where the crash had come from.

Arriving at the destination she gawked at the hole in Whitebeards bedroom. “What the hell happened here?” she exclaimed.

“The newbie tried to sneak up on pops while he was sleeping” one of the men chatting at the railing answered. Spades turned to look at him for a moment. A sling of curses left her mouth in soft whispers as she moved over to the machinery attached to Whitebeard. She checked every line and machine for any disturbance.

Noticing that nothing was disturbed or broken she left the room through the hole. “What coward attacks a sleeping person anyway” she grunted annoyed. Now fully awake she decided to continue the walk over deck.

The ship, The Moby Dick, was still docked at the island they arrived today. The sky was clear and there was a light breeze that travelled under her nightgown. Spades had no care for the chill. She actually liked being out in the open, even if it was cold.

Her eyes rested on a figure, slumped against the wall of the railing. The man had only pants on and she immediately recognized his nice formed calves and ripped sides. “Don’t you think it’s cowardly to attack someone who is asleep?” she said, her hands resting on her hips.

The man didn’t look up, didn’t even acknowledge her existence.

A frown creased the girls eyebrows. “Oi, dickhead”. Still no reaction came from him. Growing irritated from being ignored, Spades moved in front of the male and took his cowboy hat off his head. “You- hell you are asleep!” she growled as she noticed his even breathing and closed eyes. “Just like a child” she sighed and put the hat on her own head. “Punishment for attacking a sleeping person” she mused, “let’s see if you like being assaulted in your sleep”. With a giddy skip in her pace she walked off, back to her cabin. There she dropped the nightgown and snuggled into her thick fluffy blankets. The hat resting on top of her head.

“Good morning miss Spades!” Ruri greeted enthusiastically.

The raven woman gave a gentle smile as she took her seat at the desk. “Good morning. How was pops?”

“Very well, he didn’t seem to have any trouble with getting up… Miss Spades… Now, I’m not in any position to question your fashion sense. But what is with the hat?”

The woman glanced up, only to see the rim of the hat she had stolen last night. “Oh, just a brats toy I took from him as punishment” she mused, “I expect a full report on my desk by lunch”.

Ruri’s red eyes looked sceptically at the odd, orange cowboy hat but nevertheless nodded and left for her post.

Spades returned to the herbs spread out on the table. She was grinding them for storing and mixing purposes. By the time that the ship came to life and people walked over the halls she was 2 hours further. With a sigh she stood from her desk and left the infirmary for the Galley. How much she hated leaving her work when it wasn’t done, she had no right to treat patients if she wasn’t able to keep her own health up.

“What will it be princess?”

The raven haired woman glowered at the male at the kitchen window. “If you call me princess one more time I will make sure you lose everything that makes you a man” she hissed.

Thatch appeared behind the rookie and patted his shoulder. “Better not try anything to our head doctor. She not only barks, but bites” he laughed. The rookie looked questioning up at his captain.

“Teach your underlings some manners. If I hear of even one complaint of harassment I’ll make sure your whole division is impotent” she growled, snatching a plate of food from the rookie.

“Will do, will do” Thatch chuckled and eyed her while shooing the rookie away. “What’s up with the hat?” his eyes fell upon the orange hat that still rested on the woman’s head. She shrugged, already putting a piece of toast in her mouth. “Taking a toy from a coward brat” she stated before striding of to the commander table.

She occupied the seat next to Izo and said a lazy good morning before enjoying her breakfast. This didn’t last long as Izo turned to her with a smile that turned into a frown. “First you don’t even try to wear feminine clothes next you wear a tasteless cowboy hat?! Spades, could you please stop torturing me?” he almost whined. Spades looked up at the taller male and shrugged. “It’s not mine” she announced before continuing to eat.

“Isn’t that the hat of the guy that wants pops head?” Marco arched a brow at the contently eating female. When he received no answer he sighed, “Spades…”

“It’s not like I stole it”.

“I don’t see how this is not considered stealing” Marco deadpanned.

“I keep it in full sight”.

“You took it without permission, that is stealing” Marco retorted.

Spades looked up with the most innocent eyes she could muster for an act. “If a brat is bad you take their toys”.

“Don’t you usually just punish people in the most gruelling way?” Haruto spoke up, his big indigo eyes turning over to her.

“Gruelling? I always execute a suiting punishment” she huffed, crossing her arms defiantly.

Marco rolled his eyes, “of course you do…”

“They had it coming” Izo huffed, “Spades made good a judgement” .

Spades turned her attention away from the table who went into a discussion about her ruling tactics and returned to eating her breakfast.

When she was munching on the last piece of her breakfast, an apple, the topic had switched to stories about the rookies. This didn’t spark her interest since with most of the stories, they ended up in her office with some kind of injury.

“Oi”.

The conversation died down as Spades turned to see the source of the voice. It was the brat that wanted Whitebeards head. She frowned, “what?”

“You found my hat right? Thanks for that” he smiled, oblivious to the fact the girl stole it. The men at the table looked with a dreading feeling at the woman. Slowly she rose from her seat while taking the hat in her hand with a wide, forced smile.

“And you are the coward that attacked pops in his sleep right? Thanks for that” she said cynically.

The man’s smile turned into a frown. His eyes calculating the thread the little woman formed to him. “You people took me on board knowing my intentions” he stated, “it’s only expe-”

His sentence was cut short as the girl had disappeared from his sight. He looked confused around the Galley.

“Good luck in finding her” Marco sniggered.

“One time she had disappeared for a week because pops hid all the booze from her” Haruta put in while munching on a mango.

The raven male clenched his fist, gritting his teeth as he took off in search for the girl.

“You are early” the grand man sitting behind his desk noted.

“Not really” Spades hummed, closing the door behind her. Whitebeard stood up to go to the bed for his treatment but the woman waved her hand. “Just stay seated, just some minor things that can be done while you work” she explained while moving behind the man. The man eased back into his seat and leaned over his work. She snapped her wrist to unleash a few senbon needles and with care she penetrated the man’s skin.

“How are you feeling?” she questioned as all the needles were in place.

“Restricted” he huffed as he had difficulty moving around the needles in his arm to continue working. She shrugged and took a seat on a clear part from the desk. The captain gave her a warning glare. “Fine” she groaned and jumped off the table to take seat in one of the chairs in front of the desk.

“What has you riled up?” he questioned as he turned his attention back to the forms laying on his desk.

Spades arched a brow, “I’m not though?”

“Spades…”

“I suppose you don’t remember knocking a brat through-” she pointed at the hole in the wall of his chamber, “that wall?”

“I suppose I don’t” he humoured.

She rolled her eyes, “the brat actually attacked you in your sleep. I know it doesn’t matter to you, but attacking someone in his sleep is cowardly”.

“How so?” he asked absentmindedly.

“He boasted about getting your head. What honour is it to take a head of a ‘defenceless’ person” she grumbled.

A small smirk tugged at Whitebeards lips. “Says my daughter who lacks ambition. I don’t think you are in a position to criticize his ways” he mused.

Spades paused and looked with a mix of shock and anger at the big man. Biting her lip and gripping the sides of the chair she calmed her raging mind. The old man was purposely riling her up whenever it came to dreams and ambitions.

“Perhaps not. But as I am your doctor I am one to criticise someone who hurt my patient and family” she responded calmly.

“Perhaps”.

The woman took another deep breath as she stood up. She walked to the man’s back and one by one she pulled the needles out of his body, storing them in their rightful place. “Don’t overwork yourself father” she said softly.

Whitebeard looked up at her. His usual stern look turned into a gentle fatherly smile. Assuring her he would not do so. Taking that as a cue she excused herself from the room. Once outside she ordered some passing rookies to notify Marco of the hole in the captain quarters. They saluted and ran off to follow her commands. A satisfied smile made its way to her lips. She tugged the hat from her back, back on her head and walked back to the infirmary.

“Spades… still with the hat… aren’t you supposed to be hiding somewhere in your childish tantrum?” Marco mused. Said girl looked up from her plate filled with food. She had skipped lunch, but made sure that her nutrient intake wouldn’t falter at diner.

“It’s not like he knows the ship good enough to find me” she huffed stabbing a piece of meat, “’sides, I’ve been working all day, in the infirmary, and he didn’t find me”.

Marco chuckled, shaking his head helplessly. “I sympathise with the poor bastard, evoking your wrath”.

“I’m not angry though” she hummed, her eyes sliding through the galley.

“You seem pretty annoyed” Haruto piped.

“Annoyed is not angry” Spades stated stuffing her mouth with delicious roasted vegetables.

“YOU JERK!”

Spades turned around with a sceptical look.

“Funny how you react to that” Marco snickered.

She ignored Marco’s remark and watched on as the shirtless male stomped over to her. He held his hand out with a scowl. “Give my hat back” he growled. Her minty eyes slowly went up his torso to meet his inky black ones.

“Hat? Which hat?” she mused, leaning on her propped up hand.

His jaw tightened, “the orange hat on your head” he gritted.

“Oooh” Spades feigned innocence as she took the hat from her head and held it in her hand, “this one?”

“Yes” the male snapped, annoyed with her antics.

“You know….”

“Ace”

“You know Ace. How come a guy who doesn’t steal back what is his, is as cowardly as attacking someone in their sleep?” her minty eyes narrowed with a judgemental glint.

Ace flinched, but did not back down. “If someone of his stature wasn’t able to defend himself while asleep he would not be worth the title of strongest” Ace growled, his eyes focused on his hat.

The woman tilted her head, thinking about something before a smile crept on her lips. “You can have your hat back under a condition”.

“And what might that be?” Ace growled, just a moment away from dropping his polite manners and kicking her ass. At least, attempt to.

“If you give me your word you won’t attack pops in his sleep anymore, I’ll hand it over” she mused.

“Why is that of your interest?” Ace looked sceptically down on the small woman. She sighed and stood up, facing him head on. Even though she only reached his shoulders.

“Because, I’m the damned doctor of the ship and you are creating a lot of extra work for me in the middle of the night!” she snapped, making some of the lower ranked crewmembers around them flinch. Ace however seemed to stand his ground as he glared down on her.

“Don’t steal my stuff again and you have a deal” he glowered.

“Deal” she stated, dropping the hat on his head.

One hand immediately shot up to secure his hat. Spades gave him a sweet innocent smile, that was so forced that Marco shivered, and walked out of the Galley. That guy just really got on her nerves. She headed back to her office where she continued her work of preparing medicine and herbs.


	3. I was saved

The following day Spades was casually lounging against the edge of the ship. Her eyes were closed against the fierce midday sun of the grand line. She silently listened to the conversations going on on deck. A sudden yell had her eyes snap open and look towards the source.

Ace let out a battle-cry as he launched to attack their captain. His cry was cut short by Whitebeards fist meeting Ace halfway and firing him off into the water.

“That’s what you get” some laughed.

“He can’t swim right?” another spoke looking worried down at the water. That was a fact. He had eaten a devil fruit, making him unable to swim. There were several other men on the ship that could vouch for that statement.

Spades turned to Marco, “why don’t you save him?” she mused.

“Real funny Spades” Marco grunted. He attempted to get one of his underlings to jump after Ace but was surprised, or rather, shocked to see Spades kick off her shoes and jump after the raven haired male. He wasn’t the only one who was surprised. Some crewmembers rushed to the railing to see the spectacle of Spades actually saving someone outside of their crew.

“God, you fruit users are useless!” she sputtered as she had difficulty keeping Ace and herself above the surface. She looked up with a scowl. “Don’t just stand there you morons! Throw the ladder!” she snarled. Some men flinched and scurried off to find the ladder. Marco looked down, still stunned.

“I’m not-” the raven male coughed up some seawater, “useless”.

Spades rolled her eyes and for one moment let go of the male. A gasp left his lips as he sunk like a brick. She waited a few seconds, counting, before going after the male and pulling him back up. “You said?” she mused.

“I am not useless!” Ace snapped his head to the girl. She narrowed her eyes. Ace braced for what was to come, only to feel her pulling his torso as she swam for the dropped ladder. 

He was lifted by the rim of his pants as Spades managed to climb the ladder with just one hand. As she reached the top she swung the raven over the edge before hopping on deck as well.

“Since when do you safe useless people?” Marco had overheard their conversation.

“Since you came into possession of a devil fruit” she deadpanned, looking straight-laced up at the blonde.

“Remind me how many times I saved you?” he grinned.

“Remind me how many times you have ended up in the infirmary” she retorted with a glare. The woman found satisfaction in the disappearing grin and turned to tend to her soaked appearance. However, as soon as she made way to her room a hand on her shoulder stopped the girl in her tracks. She glanced over her shoulder, slightly annoyed. All she wanted was some dry clothes and a warm bath. The salt would make her hair awfully dry and it would take a long time for it to be soft again.

Her minty orbs met wet cheeks adorned with freckles. “What?” she sighed, turning to face Ace.

“Thanks” the serious expression he wore melted away into a small smile.

Spades arched a brow. “You’re welcome…” she said before walking off to her room. The raven haired male watched her midnight black hair dance at every movement as she disappeared from sight.

“S-sensei! I heard you jumped into the water! Is that true?!” Ruri’s bright red eyes looked worriedly up at the black haired female.

“Yeah” she shrugged, grabbing a towel and starting on the task of drying her freshly washed hair.

“Eeeh?! But you hate the salty water. Even when Marco falls in you let someone else jump after him” Ruri exclaimed with glimmering eyes. The little woman really had a nose for gossip. Not that she would spread something about her sensei, but that didn’t mean she was not curious enough to discover for herself.

“Ruri” Spades sighed, dropping the towel in her hands, “Marco has, I don’t know, thousand underlings? Each one looking forward to help their commander. That brat has no one here”.

Ruri looked sceptically as she hung out the drenched towel. “With one word from you they would jump after him as well” she huffed, “you are respected in the family as well you know”.

Spades waved her off and sat down behind her desk. Ruri merely chuckled at her antics before returning to her post.

“How is your new assignment coming along? Anything I can revise yet?”

Ruri’s head snapped up her eyes wide, “not yet! But it’s going great!” she chimed happily. Spades eyes softened. She really did have a soft spot for the little lady. She was always so earnest in everything she did, always doing her best.

“Spades”

The woman’s attention shifted to the blonde standing in the doorway. “Don’t tell me you, of all people, got wounded, Marco”.

The blonde gave a sheepish grin, “nah, one of my men got his shoulder dislocated in a fight”.

Spades rolled her eyes as she stood up and strode over to the poor bastard, half hiding behind his commander. It was a rugged looking male with chestnut hair. His hand clung desperately to a deformed shoulder. The bruises on his face made it difficult for him to face the smaller doctor. “Men and useless fighting” she clicked her tongue turning to the wounded male. “Let that shoulder go and bite-” she held out a piece of cloth she snatched from a nearby desk, “on this”.

The man hesitantly did as he was told. The moment the gag was between his teeth Spades gave a bone crunching, flat handed, punch to his shoulder. A muffled scream made it past the gag and tears were at the rim of his eyes. “Oh, come on, grow a pair” she groaned, whipping out her needles and skilfully put them on several point in his shoulder.

“He has a pair though” Marco mused, looking challenging at the woman.

Her head snapped to the tall pineapple head. “I meant ovaries dumbass” she snapped and turned back to her patient. “Don’t over exert it for a while and then it’ll be as good as normal. If you do overexert it the chance exist that your joints will turn into bungee rope. If that happens….. well you will be screwed” she shrugged retrieving the needles. The man looked angsty at Marco who gave the woman a lazy grin.

“Sure you could heal that as well” he hummed.

“Sure can. Want is a different matter. I don’t take kind to disobeying doctor’s orders” she stated matter-of-factly.

“Thank you miss Spades” the guy bowed.

“Surname’s Flynn”.

“Thank you miss Flynn” the guy corrected himself before leaving the infirmary.

“So what’s up with you?” Spades turned completely to Marco with sceptical eye.

“What? Can’t I visit my cute little sister in the infirmary?” he joked.

“Real funny Beanstalk” Spades retorted, “you know what I mean”.

“Well-” Marco moved around the woman with a lazy stride and dropped himself on the couch just besides her desk, “first, I’ve never seen you sticking your neck out for someone you don’t actually appreciate. Until this midday that is”. His stature was casual, his leg casually draped over the other and his arms leaned on the backrest. His usual non-caring eyes however, had a glint of interest.

“Everyone is saying that nonsense” the raven huffed and sat back down in her chair, “I simply saved someone. Sorry to break it to you, but that is pretty much the job of a doctor” she explained as if he was an idiot.

Marco scrunched his nose, “I also know you are picky with people”, his expression relaxed, “what makes him worth saving?”

“His calves”

“Okay…. Straight answer” he said uneasily, “what else?”

“He is-” she stared out of the window with eyebrows scrunched up in thought, “-the most polite guy I’ve encountered. Pirates aren’t really renown for not taking what’s theirs without asking” she concluded.

“That’s it?” Marco questioned.

The woman turned back to him. “Should there be more?”

“He is probably going to join sooner or later. So it’s good you don’t want to practice penectomy on him” he chuckled, rising from the couch.

“Suppose so” Spades shrugged turned her attention back to the forms on her desk and filling out a new one for the dislocated shoulder just now. Marco glanced over the information she was writing down. “You…. What has the size of his penis to do with a dislocated shoulder?” he asked mildly disturbed.

Spades turned to him with a deadpan expression, “as doctor I know everything of every body… Every. Body.”

Marco swallowed, “even….”

“even you. Quite impressive. Now shoo your ass out, I’ve got more work to finish before diner” Spades said waving him off with her pen. Marco gave half a nod and felt glad to leave, knowing a bit more of something he’d rather not know. The casual compliment had him grinning though.

The following day Spades decided to give herself some free time. She hadn’t done this in a long time. There were always new patients at her doorstep or medicine to make. It was a line of work that never ended on a ship with thousand men and a lot of alcohol. This was also the first time she left Ruri completely in charge. The look on her face was already worth the decision. Her eyes were shining like little rubies, her hands were shaking from anticipation. Even a small squeaky noise had left her lips. Such precious little thing.

Spades smiled at herself as she watched the rising sun from deck. The waves were calmly lapping at the edge of the horizon. No ship or land in sight made it feel like she was the only person in the world. Especially at this time a day where most crew members still lay for dead in their cabins.

“What a rare sight. Did the unending source of patients dry up?”

“Thatch” Spades averted her eyes from the sea, “you know that never ends as long as booze exists”.

“There wouldn’t be as much left if you were allowed to drink” Thatch laughed, joining her at the railing.

“If I was indeed” she grunted, “pops and Marco always hide my booze”.

Warm laughter filled the chilly air.

“And if you didn’t hide the rest….”.

“It’s for your own good… and that of the crew” he mused patting her back.

She nearly doubled over. “Well-” she straightened herself with a playful glare, “I have enough time to look today”.

Thatch shook his head disapprovingly with a mocking grin, “good luck with that one Spades. I’ll make sure to tell Marco”.

“Oh, setting a guard dog on me?” she mused, crossing her arms.

“Only for you” he gave a playful wink, which had her roll her eyes with a held back chuckle.

“And why aren’t you enough for the job if I may ask?” she mused, her eyes twinkling.

The male rubbed his goatee with a knowing grin. “You know full well Marco is the best for that job”.

“Yeah?” she chuckled.

“Yes. Though the new guy with the ‘nice calves’ may be future material” he speculated.

Spades rolled her eyes, “of course” she huffed, “right after he learns to swim”.

Another burst of warm laughter had some waking up crewmembers look outside. “I’d like to see that” he snickered.

With a sigh the girl pushed herself off the railing and flipped her raven locks behind her shoulders. “Going for early breakfast?” he arched a brow.

“Since I’m done being your entertainment. Yes” she grinned, “see you around Thatch”.

“See you-” his sentence got swallowed as he received a harsh tap on the ass, “around…”

Spades held up a lazy wave as her back was towards the commander.

“That woman will be the dead of us all” Thatch chuckled, shaking his head helplessly.

“He’s at it again!”

“Come on let’s go look!”

“I bet 50 he falls into the water!”

Spades rolled her eyes at the bets going on between the members that passed the infirmary. She could see some of the nurses stare in curiosity at the door, while others don’t even hear their ridiculous betting.

“Miss Spades?” she looked up, already knowing who it was, “shouldn’t you go and check if the guy doesn’t fall into the water again?” Ruri spoke as she fiddled with her fingers.

Spades only accepted Miss Spades from the infirmary staff. They liked the name Spades better than Flynn, and honestly, so did she. “Perhaps” she sighed, gently putting her pencil down. “There are others to jump after the idiot as well you know” she spoke looking directly at the petite female.

“Of course! But few know CPR” her eyes darted from the side, back to her chief and back.

Another sigh left Spade’s lips. “To give you a peace of mind then. Don’t slack off while I’m gone” Spades smiled with a playful wink.

Ruri’s eyes widened slight and she mirrored the smile, “Of course not!”

Spades strode out of the office, following the loitering crewmembers towards the deck. At the end of the hallway she saw a familiar pineapple headed figure. A grin tugged at her lips. “Not defending pops? What a bad son” she scolded, sarcasm thick on her words.

Marco arched a brow, “are you going to watch him fail?” he mused.

“Perhaps” Spades said as she made move for the door, only to be blocked by his tall tanned chest. With a slow glare she looked up, “I was planning to. Yes” she corrected herself but Marco did not move from his spot. “Something behind that door I shouldn’t see?”

“Perhaps” Marco smirked teasingly.

Taking a deep breath Spades took a step closer. Her head only reached his collarbone but she had a way of being intimidating without that friggish length. “Marco-” her voice rung ominous through the hall as she focused on his eyes. A dark glint flickering across them, “let me through”. It felt like anyone who was still in the hall fell completely silent.

“No”.

His answer was short and firm. It made him look like he wasn’t scared of the prospect which the woman had boiling in her mind. A nervous sweat down his temple, however, gave him away.

As Marco refused to budge Spades slowly took a step back with a scowl on her face. “Fine, be that way” she growled, “just remember who patches you up when you get wounded”. And with that statement she turned heel, back to the infirmary.

Marco let out a sigh of relief as he turned and went through the door. Hot air immediately his face as he watched Fire fist Ace try his might in fighting Whitebeard.

“How long has it been since he came on the ship?”

“Hm, I’d say two weeks now” Thatch hummed holding his chin thoughtfully.

Spade’s eyes moved over pompadoured male to the grand man sitting in the middle of the deck, drinking a barrel of sake. “Pops really should mind his drinking” her face contorted into a disgruntled one.

“Has any attempt to stop him worked?” Thatch noted.

Spades shook her head with a sigh, “the man is as stubborn as me”.

“At least you are aware of it” he smirked.

She crossed her arms and glared up, “Pops is as well though”.

“Just saying” he mused turning his eyes to Whitebeard as well.

“HIKEN!” with a battle cry Ace emerged from behind the giant man. His fist covered in flames, licking his sun tanned skin.

At the sight of the male it was like Spade’s whole body froze. Just for a second. This went over Thatch’s head as he was watching another futile attempt of Ace to kill Whitebeard. “Gotta give him credit for his persistence” he chuckled and turned to look at his companion. He blinked in surprise. Spades had already left his side and with her usual confident strides went towards the door.

Marco’s head snapped up from a conversation. An eerie gut feeling had the male look around the noisy deck, only to stop on Spades leaving deck for the warmer insides of the Moby Dick.

Deadly calm surrounded the woman as she walked through the hallway. Some said their hello or bowed for the respectable woman, but no reaction was given in return. It was not like the rookies minded it, they were used to her odd antics. They had no reason to suspect her tense stature or her hollow eyes.

Everything sounded as if it was dragged under water. All the footsteps and the chatting fell dimmed on her ears. It was as if the walls were closing up around her. The air was slamming against her head, urging her to give in. The further she got, the less people were loitering around. Only when her auto pilot self was certain there were no others in the vicinity, did she collapse.

She fell to her knees, her hands barely catching the weight of her torso. Her body began shaking violently as choked sobs left her throat. Her breath caught several times in her throat, making her gag at the feeling. She tried to scramble to her feet but immediately fell to the ground. Soundless cries escaped her lips.

“Spades” a soft voice seemed to fill up the silent hall. The woman didn’t look up, didn’t even acknowledge that Marco stood there.

A soft sigh escaped his lips as he walked up to her and knelt down. “This is why I didn’t want you there yesterday” he whispered, sitting on the ground besides her. She did not respond. If anything, her trembling became worse. She grasped the sides of her torso, her teeth penetrating the tender skin of her lips. Blood dripped down her chin. “Spades” his voice stayed soft, patient, while his hand gently ran over her side.

Once again she did not react, but her situation did not worsen.

“Spades, you are on the ship” he whispered. The trembling did not cease but her breath went a little slower. “I’m going to lift you, okay?” he spoke but again, received no answer. He waited a few minutes before gently wrapping his arms around her frail figure and pulling her on his lap. “You are on the ship Spades” he repeated, his hand running soothingly through her raven locks. “You are safe”.

It took an hour. An hour of coaxing, whispering, of soothing her trembling body before Marco received a reaction. “If you…..” she took a sharp breath, “don’t tell anyone” she hiccupped.

The tall man smirked, “about what?” Marco humoured.

A breathless laughter came from the woman on his lap. Her figure still curled up like a foetus.

“You could have warned me….” she breathed, slowly, one by one, relaxing her muscles.

“You would have avoided him” he stated simply.

“I-I would not”.

“Spades”.

“Probably….” she took a deep shaky breath and snuggled deeper into Marco’s lap. A small smile played on his lips, his hand still running soothingly through her hair.

“Will you avoid him now?” he asked, his eyes focused on the really interesting ceiling.

She thought for a while, taking comfort in the silence. “No”.

Marco nodded absentmindedly.

They sat in silence for a long time. The only thing that actually motivated Spades to leave the comfort of Marco’s lap, was the rumbling of her stomach. She scrambled up and patted the dust of her clothes. “Ready for the Galley?” Marco questioned, standing up as well.

Spades bit her lip uneasily, reopening the little cut. The taste of metal seemed oddly comforting, since earlier her sense of taste had completely disappeared.

“I can bring food to your room” Marco shrugged, running a hand through his messy hair.

“Appreciated… Thanks” she spoke slowly. Her body still shocked from the whole episode. The man looked down on her with sympathetic eyes. Something she didn’t like one bit.

“Have you set someone on duty tonight?” he questioned, knowing she needed to do so for the sake of Whitebeard.

“Yeah, Ruri got it” she muttered, gradually staggering towards her room. Marco walked at her side and casually held his arm out. Spades scowled at it before continuing to walk. The man rolled his eyes but followed her anyway.

Only when Spades made safely to her bed he dared to leave her side. She scowled at the male as he waited in the doorway, for her to lay down. “I am not helpless” she grunted annoyed, sitting down on her fluffy, blanket covered bed.

“I know” he shrugged, pushing himself off the doorway, “but you aren’t invincible either” he said before turning heel for the galley. She gave him an annoyed huff before dropping into the collection of blankets. Pulling at some until she was completely wrapped in soft fur.

“You can’t eat like that….”

“Bet you 10 that I can” she huffed, moving in her cocoon of blankets until she sat upright. Marco arched a brow, putting the tray of food down. Her eyes wandered over the fried veggies and the roasted meat, saliva already watering her mouth. “Yes or no?” she asked, looking up at the male.

“Fine” Marco sighed, pretty certain she wasn’t able to eat, wrapped like a sushi roll.

She wriggled over to the plate and one arm sprung free from the blanket. She took up a fork and stabbed the meat, before shoving it into her mouth and eat with content delight.

“You used an arm” Marco stated, taking a seat next to her. Her eyes snapped over to the male. “I could have eaten as an animal but even I have some dignity” she huffed, shoving some vegetables into her mouth.

“The definition of dignity itself, people” he rolled his eyes, his words dripping with sarcasm.

“If that was true all hope would be lost for the world” she stated matter-of-factly.

“At least we all go down at the same time then” Marco shrugged, watching on amused.

“Spares the loneliness” Spades’ tune was light but Marco knew how heavy those words were to her. How much meaning they had.

“How is it going with.. that apprentice you took on… what’s her face….”

“first of. It’s, what is her name. Secondly, her name is Ruri and she is my great little disciple” she huffed.

Marco grinned, knowing he had succeeded in getting her mind off the bad topic. “Yeah, how is it going with her?”

“She is doing great! She will follow my footsteps, when I leave I will put everything in her hands” she explained, shifting against her pillows.

“You have plans for leaving?” Marco gaped.

“No plans as of yet. But I won’t be around forever to mend your foolish mistakes” she huffed, snuggling further into the furry blanket.

The man sighed of relieve.

“Besides, I don’t have infinite amount of hands to tend to people”.

“So you are teaching your needle techniques as well?” his eyes slightly widened.

“No. I do teach her the points, but I will not let her practice” she stated firmly.

“How come though? You learned it by practicing as well right?”

Spades froze as she looked at the blonde male. The man began to panic, wondering if he had struck another nerve that could send her tumbling down.

The woman took a deep breath and shook her head. “I am not confident I can teach it” she said, her eyes looking distant.

“How… how come?” Marco pushed his luck just a little further.

“A mistake is fatal. I’d rather not have that on my conscience” she shrugged.

“Can’t you practise with.. dummies or something?”

“No. If something, you need to practise with corpses and I don’t see those lying around” she deadpanned.

Marco’s mouth shaped in an ‘o’ before looking at the wall of the room, processing the info he had just received. Unknowingly Spades had revealed a little about her past. The fact that she had a teacher and she actually practiced on corpses and living beings. Which wasn’t so surprising considering her skill.


End file.
